Piano Music
by kenzieee4
Summary: Deidara has just moved into a new house that is haunted.He's surrounded by crazy neighbors,but one of them is a 's time to figure out who's human,and who's just posing as it Hidan, Nagato, Konan,Sai, Sakura, Gaara, or Sasori? Find out! Important: On hiatus until further notice.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Got inspired again, just had to write another story. Multi-chaptered! Oooh. Ghost Fiction! First one I've ever written. Ever. So, please take the time to point out any mistakes I may have made. Oh and, a little Pein/Konan involved. But I use his real name in it so he seems slightly more normal. Hidan's a freaky enough neighbor lol. This is kind of a mystery. Try to figure out who the ghost is the entire time. **

Deidara's POV:

I sad disgruntedly sat on the porch of my brand-diddly-doo-new house. And I was so unhappy, you could compare me to Itachi. And that was certainly saying something. You see, I had just been forced to move away from all my old friends and such. My friends being Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and..well...I suppose you could say Tobi. And to top that all off, the only house I could afford was apparently haunted or some bullshit like that. Not that I believed in ghosts but...neighbors would certainly annoy me about it. And naturally, I was right. I saw a silver haired man walking up to me. "...wonderful..." I muttered.

"Hey blondie! I heard you're the poor fucker who bought this shit hole!" the man laughed maniacally. Great, and the neighbors were absolutely insane as well. Great way to make a first impression.

"...Yeah, un. I'm Deidara, not blondie by the way. And..it's not a shit hole, it's simply...old," I sighed. I glanced at my home. Gloomy was the only word that could describe it.

"Nice to fucking meet ya Deidara! I'm Hidan," the silver haired man introduced himself. I nodded absent-mindedly. "...you already fucking unpacked?" Hidan yelled. Damn, could that guy be annoying or what! And I had only known him for what, two minutes?

"...Yeah, un. I finished about an hour ago," I replied, fairly sure the irritation was evident in my voice. Apparently Hidan didn't understand my tone though. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good luck lasting one fucking night, Deidara," he cackled. I sighed. Whatever. Dumb-ass neighbor. As Hidan left, a few more people walked up. A freaky looking man with orange hair and multiple piercings and a woman with blue hair and a paper flower and her hair. More weirdos. Great. Life was looking great at this point.

"Hello new neighbor, I'm Nagato," the orange haired man, now deemed as Nagato, began," and this is Konan, my wife," he finished, gesturing to the blue haired woman. She smiled warmly at me. I managed to weakly smile back.

"Nagato and I brought over some house-warming cookies," Konan laughed and held up a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Hell, those looked good. May as well let them in, get to know them. They seemed slightly more normal than Hidan at least. Okay, maybe more than slightly.

"Thanks, un. Come on in, everything's already set up," I suggested. Konan glanced at Nagato unsurely and he nodded. She smiled then walked in followed by her slightly wary husband. We all sat down at my pretty average sized table, occasionally nibbling on a cookie. It was quite an awkward silence.

"...Right. So, I figure you have already met Hidan," Nagato chuckled. I was confused.

"Yeah, un. Do you know him?" I asked. Konan had now joined the orange haired man in hysterical laughter. Now I was really confused. What was with the laughter? Maybe they _were _insane?

"Do we know him? Yes we know him! He's a bastard! And he's insane! It's a wonder he hasn't accidentally killed himself by now!" Nagato laughed. Okay...what was funny about that? He seemed to notice my confusion because he explained further. "Hidan follows a strange religion called Jashinism. Apparently 'Jashin' tells him to cut himself all the time...it's quite strange really. But, other than that, Hidan's alright. Certainly not the worst neighbor you could have!" he elaborated. Ah. Okay, I understood a little better now.

"Yes, that man certainly strange. But he is fairly nice, despite the fact he swears far to much," Konan added. Nagato chuckled a little more and nodded. Then he glanced at his watch and gasped at bit.

"...It's already eight thirty in the evening! We sure spent awhile talking. Konan and I must go now, but...we'll talk to you tomorrow. Here is our number," he handed me a piece of paper which had number scribbled on it. "Thanks for the fine evening. Have a nice night."

"Yes! Goodnight!" Konan called out as she and her husband walked home. I saw them out the door and could actually hear Hidan cackling from next door. Wonderful. He lives directly next to me. I walked back in and decided I was thirsty. All of a sudden I started hearing music from upstairs. Funny. I ran up the creaky staircase and saw a piano...that hadn't been there before. And apparently, the piano was playing itself. Which was possible. So...totally not a ghost or anything crazy like that.

"...stupid piano music. Who the hell even picked that horrid song?" I asked no one in particular. Surprisingly, the tune changed when I said that. Now instead of a happy-go-lucky tune, it played a rather melancholy song. "Much better..." I mumbled. So the music continued playing all night. It was strangely soothing. It even calmed me into sleeping a fairly deep sleep.

- 00 -

The next morning when I woke up the piano was playing, but a different song. This time...it was simply depressing. "...That's a great thing to wake up to. Depressing music, un," I yelled angrily, not sure who exactly I was shouting aimlessly at. But yet again, the tune changed to something that suited my tastes a bit more. Strange...it seems to change when I say I want it to. Whatever. It's merely a coincidence. Though...the piano music was beautiful, and it sure did brighten my day. "Thanks...for the different music..." I whispered. I swear I heard a faint, "You're welcome," but I was sure I was just going crazy with loneliness. So I decided to call Nagato...that was, until someone knocked on my front door. I unenthusiastically opened the door only to see a pink haired girl in front of me.

"Hello! I'm your neighbor Sakura Haruno!" the pinkette exclaimed happily. I smiled at her, pretending I cared. All I wanted to do was...I don't know. Maybe listen to the beautiful music emanating from that ornate piano. Perhaps if I stared at it long enough, I could see if someone was playing it.

"I'm Deidara Iwa," I told her. She smiled at me warmly.

"Hello! I just wanted to say hello, nice meeting you, so...goodbye now!" She laughed then walked off. Thank god. So I decided to watch the piano. I figured if I watch long enough, if there is a ghost(which there probably wasn't) I would eventually see it. So...that's what I did. I sat there like an idiot for awhile before dozing off. I had a rather strange dream about being carried to my bed by an invisible force. The funny thing is...when I woke up, I was in my bed, not the chair that I had fallen asleep in. Oh well, I must have woken up and moved and simply forgotten. Then, yet again, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I sighed. I peeked through the peeky hole in my door and saw a strange, black-haired kid with a shirt that was a half-cut, with one sleeve long and the other short, black pants, and...where those combat boots? Yes. Yet another freak who lives near me. Wonderful. First an insane guy, then a man with a piercing fetish and his wife with blue hair, then a pink haired girl who is abnormally peppy! What is going on in this neighborhood?

"I am Sai, and I'm guessing you've met my girlfriend Sakura," the strange kid told me. Wow. That's a surprise. Sai gives off a gothic vibe. But whatever. Sakura seemed preppy...and he's the exact opposite. Although I suppose I shouldn't judge the kid just because of his looks. "Er...hello...?"

"Oh, I'm Deidara Iwa, un," I introduced myself, his voice waking me up from my thoughts. He grinned.

"So...you moved into the haunted house?" he asked. I sighed. Great, I was expecting this...but...I still wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah...I guess, un," I replied. He seemed to pick up on the fact that I was a non believer.

"I've heard that a ghost haunts this place. Apparently he poses as a human and befriends his next victim. Then, he drives them insane. They say that's what happened to Hidan," Sai cackled. I was officially creeped out by him.

"What's this ghost look like, un?" I asked, trying to find a hole in the kid's story. He grinned wider.

"He changes his appearance, but he always has one feature that stands out. He always has bags around his eyes, as though he never sleeps," Sai explained. I looked at him closer. There were faint circles around his eyes. So...he could be the ghost. He left me staring at nothing in particular. Now...I think I believed in this stupid ghost thing. I called Nagato and told him everything. He agreed with the ghost theory, but he said to explore the area and get to know all the people before automatically suspecting Sai. So I decided to do just that. Just as I was about to head out, I saw a red-haired boy walking down the street at a quick pace, apparently looking for a certain place. He saw me and hurried in my direction.

"You would not happen to be the new neighbor, would you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am, un," I laughed. He wasn't amused.

"I am Gaara, one of your new neighbors," he introduced himself. I looked at him again. He had the kanji standing for 'love' tattooed to his forehead, and...my lord, the bags around his eyes were ridiculously large and defined. And he was deathly pale. I really suspected this guy then. He was totally the ghost. "Why do you look uneasy?"

"Oh, just because I've heard that a ghost haunts my place, un," I replied.

"There may be a ghost, or there may not be a ghost. I do not know. Why are you looking at me warily?" Gaara asked, a bit of anger showing through his words. Great, I had managed to offend the may-be-ghost guy.

"I uh, thought I saw someone behind you, un," I lied. The red head looked unconvinced. He sighed then turned to leave. Which was fine with me. I could live without the creepy kid named Gaara for sure.

"Be warned. Do not accuse the wrong person of being a ghost. It will get you in trouble," he warned me eerily. Creepy...now I suspected him even more. I had to see if anyone else lived in the area before I went and accused him however. But now it was too late. So I went inside and flopped on my bed with my clothes still on, not really caring I was so tired.

- 00 -

The next morning I woke up to more of that eerily beautiful piano music. It was playing a wonderful tune so I didn't request for it to change. I ate some breakfast before I heard another infernal knock. "Oh what is it now, un?" I shouted at the door. I heard a cough.

"I..am Sasori, the last person to introduce themselves to you, and the last neighbor to meet you, Deidara Iwa," whoever was behind the door told me. I opened the door unwillingly and was face-to-face with the most handsome man I've ever met. He had red hair as well as Gaara, but it was a lighter shade. He had chocolate brown eyes as well. Now, I swing both ways you see. So...I'm allowed to think a man is attractive.

"Hi...Sasori," I greeted. He stared at me some more. I just realized the piano music stopped as soon as Sasori appeared. I didn't think much of it.

"So...you've heard about the ghost?" he asked. I nodded and sighed. "Frankly, I don't believe in ghosts. So..if you plan on capturing one, don't involve me. I just wanted to say hello and meet you, here's my number should you need my assistance. Before you go accusing anyone of being a ghost, get to know them. Stop over their house or invite them to yours," Sasori suggested, then he walked away. After he was gone from my sight, the piano started playing once more.

**A/N: So, who is the ghost? Is it Gaara? You'll just have to find out. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review, and I will love you! **


	2. Getting to know Hidan

**A/N: Next chapter. Enjoy. **

Deidara's POV:

I decided to talk to each of my neighbors individually, get to know them and such. So I decided to talk to Hidan first. He seemed...mostly normal...or something. Maybe I could get some valuable clues from him as well. Maybe he could explain about...how he had gotten into Jashinism or something. That may provide information. So I walked out my door and knocked on my silver-haired neighbors. He opened the door and just stared at me for I dunno, maybe five minutes. It was very awkward...until he finally broke the silence.

"What are you doin' here, blondie?"

"...I told you, un. My names Deidara, not blondie. And, I wanted to get to know my neighbors a little better," I replied, a bit irritated that this man had the nerve to call my blondie! I mean, really, it wasn't even all that original as a nickname! Maybe I should have just talked to Konan and Nagato first and skipped Hidan altogether.

"Ah, okay Deidara-san. Whattadya wanna know?" Hidan asked me.

"How did you turn to Jashinism?" I asked. His brow furrowed a bit, and he seemed hesitant to tell me.

"Well...I think some red-haired kid convinced me to convert. Don't really remember much about him," my neighbor informed me. Red hair, eh? Who did that sound like? Gaara was seeming more suspicious by the minute. No, by the second!

"Really? Is that so..."

"Yeah. Now, anything you wanted to know?" Hidan asked me. I pondered that for a moment. Was there?

'Um...yeah, un. How long have you lived here?" I blurted out. He stared at me with risen eyebrows before finally answering.

"Like...seven years or something like that," he replied. Hm. That seemed like a long time.

"Right. Okay, sorry to trouble you, I'll be going now," I laughed and went back to my own house. When I walked in the piano was still playing. It was...calming, and allowed me to think more clearly. Hidan didn't seem like the ghost. At all. And...he doesn't strike me as a liar. He looked me straight on when he answered my questions, and it almost seemed like he _dared _me to call him a liar. So...probably not the ghost. Plus, he has no rings around his eyes at all.

I guess I'll get to know Nagato and Konan better tomorrow. Then Sai, Sakura, Gaara, and Sasori last.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but Hidan...is just...hard to write. I made him a little more normal now, because...the first time him and Deidara met, Hidan was...hopelessly drunk, which I may have failed to explain. Hope this gives a few more clues regarding the ghost! **


	3. Visiting Nagato and Konan

**A/N: Two updates on one day? I know. **

Deidara's POV:

After a restless sleep, I woke up to find the piano in my room instead of my art room. Strange...but...stranger things had happened to me in this wacky neighborhood. I looked closer as the piano played a happy-go-lucky morning tune. The keys were being struck by no one...yet they moved. Did player pianos do that? I honestly didn't know, I'd never studied that subject before.

I called Nagato and asked if I could stop over his house. He told me sure, but to expect more chocolate chip cookies, courtesy of his lovely wife Konan. I laughed an told him I'd head over as soon as possible. Honestly, I could have gone at that time, but I decided to let them have some time to clean up at least. Might as well be courteous right? The pianos tune changed all of a sudden, to a tune I've never heard it play before. The mood...I couldn't even explain it. Maybe...loneliness was the theme? Now that I think back, that probably was the case. Not that I thought about it that much at the time. I just started mozying down the street, not really caring how slow or fast I was.

After maybe an hour of aimlessly walking down my street like, twenty times, I finally ended up at the couples' home. It looked...cozy, yet manly at the same time. I knocked on the door only to be greeted by a rather flustered Konan. "Oh, hey Deidara-kun!" she greeted me enthusiastically. Nagato trudged up to the door slightly-less-enthusiastically.

"Come on dear, don't suffocate our new friend," he scolded, but I could tell he was teasing. I smiled when he called me a friend despite myself. Congratulations to me! I managed to make two new friends in the process of like...five days or something? Yeah...five days. I think. Nagato gestured for me to come inside and I slowly walked in. The walls were painted a pretty light green and there was a black sofa. My orange haired friend flopped on it tiredly. "Forgive me, I tend to exhaust myself by moving around too much..."

"What on earth happened to make you that way, un?" I blurted out before I could think of something better to say. Something more sensitive.

"...An accident. I apparently exhausted myself too much during this accident and it permanently damaged my systems," Nagato answered me. Konan looked at him sympathetically.

"He was such a hero...he saved quite a few people...including me. But..." she started. I saw her husband visibly tense at the memory.

"Konan. Don't...please. Don't bring it up. I don't think the reason Deidara-kun came over was to hear about...that," he told her, and he smiled at me, but I could tell it was forced. Very forced. And the sorrow in his eyes shone out, telling me about his lie of a smile. He didn't realize the reason I had stopped over was to learn about him and his wife's personal life. Though...that may be too personal. I supposed when they're ready, they'll tell me.

"Yes. Of course hun. Now, how about some cookies!" Konan suggested, her face also portraying fake happiness. So...they were both affected by this topic. Hm. We all sat down to eat some cookies and drink a nice glass of milk.

"So..how long have you two known each other?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled between us.

"Well, since we were maybe ten," the blue-haired woman answered happily. Nagato still was silent, occasionally taking a bite of a cookie, or sipping his milk. But I could tell the actions were forced, and his mind was in a different place, and a different time. I nodded to show I had acknowledged her response, but my eyes stayed focused on her husband.

"Yahiko..." he mumbled to no one in particular. Konan tensed at that named.

"Nagato," she said. He didn't reply. "Nagato..?" she tried once again. Still no response. I watched the scene unfold in silent shock. She started shaking him. "Nagato, please answer me! The past is the past, but I swear, it's the present right now! Just...come out of the past..." She shook her husband some more. His eyes slid shut and he fell onto her.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, a bit distressed by what I just saw. Nagato had said he was feeling weak and tired but...come on! That's ridiculous! Going all 'I'm in another world', and then passing out...I was worried for my new friend. Konan sighed.

"He...does this sometimes. He gets nightmares about it too, but...they're getting worse. If anyone mentions it, he gets stuck thinking about the past. It's hard for him to make new friends because he thinks what happened before will happen again. I'm glad...he's starting to let go. But this is the worst it's ever been! He's never actually passed out before..." she worried. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone.

"Want me to call the hospital, un?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No..he'll be alright. Would you help me carry him into our bedroom?" she asked me politely. I nodded and together we dragged Nagato's unconcious form to the couples' bedroom. We laid him gently on the bed then walked back into the living room. "I really apologize for this, sorry he went all wacky five minutes into your visit..."

"It's alright, un. I only have one more question for you. How long have you lived here, un?" I asked. The blue haired woman pondered that for a moment before finally answering.

"About...eleven years."

"Ah. Thanks for the cookies, and tell Nagato I hope he's okay, un. I should get going now though," I told her and walked out, not bothering to wait for an answer. I hurried home, passing Gaara on the street. He glared at me before turning away. When I finally reached home I fell asleep listening to the lonely tune of the piano.

**A/N: Well, that was eventful! I explained Nagato and Konan a little more. There's more clues laced throughout every one of these chapters...heh. Try to figure out the mystery!**


	4. Sai's House and Pissy Girlfriend

**A/N: Another update? Yes. I know. I'm updating this fast. Hope I get Sai's personality alright...**

**Deidara's POV:**

During the night I had strange dreams. All of them included a person, a male I think, with red hair...yet, I could never see his face. And another thing that really bothered me was how he kept speaking to me, and I recognized that voice from somewhere. Somewhere. But...I couldn't put my finger on it. Then the dream shifted into a completely white scene. With no one. But...Gaara standing across from me, looking accusatory. Gaara turned into Sai, who turned into Sakura, who turned into Konan, who turned into Nagato, and he turned into Hidan. Sasori didn't appear though. That was strange too.

When I eventually woke up, I decided to ask Hidan if he knew where Sai lived. I figured I better not bother Konan while she was dealing with her husband's...incident, I suppose that's what it should be called. So I casually walked out of my house, not noticing I had slept in until twelve o' clock, and knocked on my sliver-haired neighbor's door. He opened the door. "Um...hey, un. Do you know where Sai lives?" I asked. He stared at me some more before finally answering.

"Uh...yeah. Across from your fucking house..." Hidan sighed. He seemed a bit groggy, which I didn't think was funny until I looked at the time. Which was much later. So...never mind. I nodded in thanks and walked towards the said house. I knocked on the door and Sai flung it open.

"Hello. Deidara, was it?" he asked.

"Yeah, un," I answered. He nodded.

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk for a little while, un," I replied. Sai sighed and gestured for me to come in. Everything in his house was white, except for the paintings on the wall, which were all done in black ink. "Did you paint those, un?"

"Yes. Why? Do you like them?"

"Yeah, un. That kind of art isn't normally my thing, but...they're very nicely done, un," I complimented him. I saw the ghost of a smile flit across his face.

"Thank you," he thanked me. I looked around some more. On his bookshelf were quite a few strange books, such as but not limited to: How to Understand Feelings, Friendship and How it Works, What is Love?, and Happiness and Sadness, a guide. Strange collection, that's for sure. "What would you like to know?"

"How long have you lived in this neighborhood, un?" I asked.

"Well...I think it's been five years. Ever since Sakura and graduated from medical school she wanted to live in a small town, so...we moved here," Sai replied. So..Sakura went to medical school? That's interesting. Maybe I could skip visiting her...

"Does she live here, un?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs right now, would you like me to get her?" he asked. I shook my head, that was unnecessary. I could just get facts from Sai. "Alright. She'd probably just get angry anyhow. Anything else?"

"How do you know so much about the ghost of this area, un?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You here rumors, realtors...you know. I just told you all I've gathered. But I recently heard something else. The ghost...most likely has red hair. Which leaves three people," he informed me. Three? I thought...one, maybe two! He noticed my confusion. "Nagato, Sasori, or Gaara," he explained. Huh. I had forgotten Sasori. And I suppose Nagato could be called a red-head.

"Ah. I understand, un."

"Alright. Now...I have to go deal with a pissy girlfriend, so...excuse me," Sai dismissed me. I nodded and left. I had more information. The evidence was stacking up against Gaara at this point. I passed by him again getting back to my house. He didn't even acknowledge me that time. Oh well, at least he wasn't giving me a death glare.

**A/N: So...more clues! Who is the ghost? We've ruled out all but the red-heads now, but...Sai could've lied. Hope you're getting closer to the answer!**


	5. Gaara's Unexpected Visit

**A/N: Another update? Yes. I know. I'm updating this really fast. I just want it done, to be honest. I have other things to write, ya know? **

**Deidara's POV:**

The night at my house was boring. Very boring. I don't know how I managed to stay away. Then I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see someone I didn't expect. At all.

"Hello, Deidara."

"...Gaara?" I asked, very surprised at his sudden appearance.

"Yes. It appears as though you are talking with everyone in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop over and save you the trouble of locating me. If now is not a good time however, you can stop over my house tomorrow," the redhead explained to me. Was he trying to be...social? Hm.

"Oh um, now's fine, un. Sorry, I was just surprised you were here, un," I laughed nervously. I gestured for him to come in, which he did. He stood around awkwardly for a moment before sitting down with me at my dining room table. It was strange to have a possible ghost at my house. The music from the piano started playing a tune similar to the tune it had played earlier. It was...as though it was the musical embodiment of loneliness. Gaara's expression looked a bit...forlorn.

"You do hear that music, correct?" he asked me all of a sudden, looking at my reaction closely. I nodded with wide-eyes. He's the first person who's mentioned it so far. "You seem surprised that I could hear it. Is there a reason?"

"Well...you're the first person who's been inside my house who's commented on it, un," I replied. This time I studied his reaction. The red-heads eyes widened visibly, and the non-existent eyebrows raised.

"Is that so? Odd...the tune reminds me of a friend of mine. In fact, he...played this same song. I am positive..." Gaara mumbled to himself. His attention fixed on me after a few moments. "Are there...any other people with red hair around here?"

"...Just Sasori, un," I replied, surprised he didn't no his own neighbors. His face darkened at the mention of Sasori.

"Akasuna no Sasori?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you know were he lives?"

"No, I have his number though, un," I replied. He shook his head.

"I do not need his phone number, but thank you anyhow. Was there any particular questions you wished to ask me?" the red-head asked. I nodded cautiously. "Do you think I will be here awhile, or will this be quick? I am not meaning to be rude, but I wish to know what time I will be home so I can explain to my siblings why I was late in calling them."

"You have to call your siblings, un? Why?" I asked, dumbstruck. He smiled a bit.

"Ah...they left me and the house in this neighborhood while they went to New York," he explained.

"New York? I may know them, I used to live there," I told him.

"Temari and Kankuro," Gaara said. He was _the _Temari and Kankuro's brother? They were somewhat famous in New York, Kankuro being a puppeteer and Temari being a fashion designer. Huh.

"Are you older or younger, un?" I asked before I could help myself.

"I am the youngest sibling," the red-head explained. I nodded, but was confused. Why did they leave their youngest sibling behind? He seemed to notice my confusion. "They...never really cared what I did, especially after our father was killed. Not that I particularly cared when that happened, he had abused me rather often," he explained.

"That's...terrible, un," I said, now I was feeling bad. Maybe...Gaara wasn't so bad. I'll bet he had it rough when he was a kid, and now he had to live alone. But...he could be a ghost who can't move on. If that's the case, I'll help him move on.

"It is really not so bad now, I suppose. The loneliness though...that is still bad," Gaara replied, half to himself. Loneliness? He hadn't mentioned that. He noticed my confusion again. "I was labled the neighborhood freak. Thankfully most of the kids who called me that moved away long ago. I've lived here my whole life...and it has changed quite a bit over the years, but..not much. People still are judgmental," he sighed.

"Oh...I..."

"It is alright. You did not really know me at all," the red-head mused, knowing I was going to apologize for earlier. This guy wasn't so bad...just creepy. And...he could just be a really nice ghost.

"Yeah, I guess, un. By the way, how old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-two," he answered. I nodded again. He's lived in this neighborhood for awhile now, hasn't he? "Anything else you wish to ask me? Not that my sibling will be worried, however I am sure they have gotten used to me calling every night."

"Um...nothing else for now, un. By the way, were do you live?" I asked him.

"Across the street, a house to the left," he replied, then he got up. I saw him out the door and he smiled at me as he walked out. I waved before entering my house again. That was a pleasant unexpected visit. As soon as he left, the piano's tune changed into a sad one. Full out sad, not lonely.

"I have a lot to think over, un. And I also have to talk to Sasori," I mused out loud. No one answered. I almost found myself wishing for Gaara's company again, he was a nice person to be around once you got to know him. Who would've thought? He seemed so...creepy when I first met him, yet now my whole opinion of him had changed. Maybe I should learn to be less judgmental.


	6. Sasori's Lies

**A/N: Another update? Yes. I know. I'm updating this really fast. I just want it done, to be honest. I have other things to write, ya know? **

**Deidara's POV:**

The day after my talk with Gaara, I decided to finally call Sasori. He told me where he lived, so I walked there. I passed Gaara, who I waved to. He smiled slightly again before turning away. I also saw Nagato sitting on his porch, so I went to talk to him. "Glad to see you're feeling better, un!" I called out.

"Ah...thanks Deidara. Sorry about that by the way...I was...just..." my friend tried to explain. I waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, un! I understand you had some issues, so I left you guys alone for awhile, un," I explained. He chuckled.

"I was wondering, normally you're calling all the time," he laughed. "Not that I mind or anything..."

"Haha, well, I guess I'll see you later, un!" I told him and walked on towards Sasori's house. I knocked, and it took awhile for him to open the door.

"Who is it- Oh, hello...Deidara, right?" the red-head opened the door and asked. I nodded and he gestured for me to come in. I took a look around. There was a huge piano in the living room, and it looked exactly like the one in my house, oddly enough. "So...you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, un. I wanted to ask you a few things. Starting with, how do you know Gaara?" I asked. He stared at the piano wistfully for a moment before answering.

"Gaara...I...don't know who...that is," Sasori replied. It didn't look like he 'didn't know what that is' to me. He wasn't really looking at me either, he kept his eyes on the piano or the floor.

"Oh. Okay," I decided to go along with the lie. I figured that was the only way he wouldn't get angry at me for prying. And I really did need to talk to him, so I could reach a conclusion. "So..how long have you lived here?"

"About...a year or two," he answered. He seemed uncomfortable with me asking all those questions.

"Is something wrong, un?"

"N-no. I'm just...not used to talking to the people in the neighborhood too much...they kind of just avoid me for the most part..." he sighed. "Not that I didn't push them away," the red-head added under his breath, probably not realizing I could hear him.

"Oh. Alright. Well...I just have a few more things to ask, don't worry, un," I laughed. Sasori smiled a bit in response. "Your piano's nice. How'd you get it, un?" I questioned. His face lit up at that question.

"Well, I got it as a gift from G-my friend," he told me happily, and he seemed to be stuck in the past for a moment. When he did return to the present, he appeared a bit saddened. Something was up with this guy, and I could tell.

"Your friend...who was this friend, un?" I pried, trying to find a hole in his lie so he would just tell me the truth.

"None of your buisness," Sasori hissed. I could tell he was pretty upset, and he didn't want any part of my questions. If I kept asking bad ones that he didn't want to answer.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, un. Did you..uh...decorate your own place?" I chuckled nervously, unsure what to ask, but finding myself wanting to stay. I didn't exactly know why.

"No, my mom did," he replied sarcastically, but he cracked a smile to let me know he was joking around.

"Haha. Anyhow, I like the way it's designed, un," I told him. He smiled again.

"Thanks...that means...a lot more to me than you could know," he thanked me. "Now..not to be rude but...I do have some things to sort out today...so...um...could you er, go?" the red-head asked sheepishly. I was surprised to say the least, had he just asked me to go? Yes, it appeared so. Oh well, I had found out enough anyhow. I nodded and shook his hand good-bye before leaving. This time I passed no one on the street, and Nagato wasn't sitting outside. When I got home, the piano was playing something slightly happy. It was nice...but not my mood. I was too stressed to bother with it however, because now all I needed to do was come up with a plot to expose the ghost...and maybe help him-I'm using the pronoun him because it is most likely a him- move on.

**A/N: Updating like a crazy person. Hoo-rah! The story is now...most likely...half way done! :D. **


	7. Piano's, Gaara, and SUICIDE?

**A/N: Another update? I'm bored, okay? Oh and, there's a companion fic called Piano Keys that goes with this, if you want to know what in the hell happened to Nagato...and if you want to know what in the hell is going on in this chapter. For the most part. OHEMHGEE, so close to the conclusion of this! Pianos, Gaara, and SUICIDE? What is going on you ask? Just read the story please. **

**Deidara's POV:**

The day after I visited Sasori, I realized I had nothing to do. Nothing at all. Well, until I got a phone call. "Hello?" I answered the phone hesitantly, because I didn't recognize the number.

"Hey Deidara-kun! It's Konan. I was wondering if you'd like to talk today? I need to talk to you about...things," my blue-haired friend requested. I nearly nodded. Wow...it's not like she could see me.

"Ah. Okay, un. Want me to come over now?" I asked.

"Yes, if that's okay with you," Konan told me. I told her I'd be over in a moment and hung up the phone. I slowly walked over, taking enough time that I may see some more people on the street. Which could be good. And, at that point, I still hadn't really seen Sasori out and about. I didn't really think much of it though. I didn't really see anyone though, so I continued on my merry way to Konan and Nagato's house. When I arrived I casually knocked on the door. "Oh hey Deidara-kun!" Konan greeted me cheerfully and with a smile.

"Hey Konan-chan," I smiled back and followed her inside. "So, what do you want to talk about, un?"

"Well, about Nagato. He's been having some...issues. He has been diagnosed with chronic depression," the blue-haired woman told me. I was a little shocked. Seriously?

"Where is he Konan? Where is he? Is he taking medication?" I asked, nervous. Because if he wasn't on medication...and if he was alone in room...the outcome may be very bad.

"We haven't gotten the medication yet. And...I think he's in the bedroom...but...oh. Oh my god. This is bad. Come with me. You'll need to help me if the door is locked," she said then ran her stairs. I followed quickly. "Nagato dear, are you okay?" she called out. There was no answer.

"Oh great, un. Try the door," I told her. She did, but it was locked. I sighed. "Okay, lets both kick the door with all of our strength in three, two, one," *BANG!* And there went the door. Oh well, I'd probably end up helping them pay for that...ha ha.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard someone shout. And there was Nagato. In his underwear. Awkward...very awkward. "Again, what the hell? I'm CHANGING! And...Deidara? I didn't even know you were here..." he sighed.

"Oh! Sorry dear, I thought something was wrong when you didn't answer me..." Konan explained sheepishly.

"Yeah well, sorry...I fell back asleep when you left the room, and when I woke up again I decided to change into my clothes...like any normal person..." Nagato told her then looked at me again.

"I'm sorry about the door...I'll help pay for a replacement," I apologized nervously. The orange-haired man waved me off.

"It's fine. I know you guys were just worried. Now, can I please finish changing?" he laughed. I nodded and Konan followed me out the door. I looked at her weirdly. She shrugged.

"I wanted to give him a little privacy," she chuckled.

"Ah. Okay."

"Want some cookies?" Konan asked. Jeez, that lady sure loved her cookies. She always had cookies. Not that I didn't like her cookies. I really loved her cookies. Like...a lot. Whatever though.

"Sure, un," I answered. She nodded and went into her kitchen. She brought out some chocolate cookies. Just then, Nagato walked downstairs. "Hey, Nagato-kun," I greeted.

"Hey Deidara-kun," he acknowledged and sat down on his sofa. "Augh...I should have slept a little longer..." he muttered. Then I realized I had to go home...for reasons.

"Hey...I gotta go, un. Sorry!" I said goodbye then rushed out the door and ran home. I ripped the door open and hurried upstairs. I knew something was wrong. And I was right. The piano was smashed. Completely smashed, into little pieces, and there were bloodstains on a few of the scattered splinters. The only thing running through my mind was, _'What the hell happened to the piano?' _And what did happen to the piano? I didn't know at the time. All I knew was, my beautiful, ornate, amazing piano, was destroyed, and I would no longer hear the music, eerie yet wonderful, being played. At least...I thought. Then, right before my eyes, the piano began repairing itself. After a few minutes, it was completely fixed. But the bloodstains were still there. "What just happened?" I asked the piano. Ha ha. As if it would answer. But, I was in for another surprise. On the piano appeared a note. I picked it up and began reading.

_Dear Deidara,_

_I know you're probably wondering what just happened. I'd like to inform you that because you seem to enjoy my music so much...and because I've grown fond of playing it, I fixed my piano. Figure out who I am to figure out my past, to figure out what truly happened, and why I decided to make my home in your house. I'll give you a hint. I have red hair. _

_The ghost_

The only thing I could think at that moment was 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' Which I think was a reasonable reaction. I decided to go to Gaara's house. I figured he could help me...because he had an oddly calming voice. Strange, I know. And...he could be the ghost. Maybe he was sending me a message? So I walked out the door as if nothing happened, crossed the street, and knocked on his door. He opened it slowly. "Deidara-san?"

"Hey Gaara-san, I just wanted to visit..." I told him. He tugged on his hair a bit before nodding. Then I realized I still had the note in my hand. Maybe I should let him read it. "Hey...can you tell me your opinion on this note?" I asked. Gaara nodded and I handed the note to him.

"Are you implying something?" he finally said something after maybe eight minutes of awkward silence. And that single sentence stunned me. I hadn't even thought about the red-haired man being offended. I really had thought he was the ghost...

"N-no! I was just..." I tried to explain, but I guess he didn't want to hear it. He shoved the note back at me and glared.

"You know, I thought maybe, just maybe I had made another friend, but it seems that you simply got close to me to try to prove I am a ghost, which is of course untrue," Gaara sighed. He went to some unknown room in his house and brought out a picture frame. "Do you recognize this person?" he asked, holding up the frame. I gasped when I looked.

"That's Sasori!" I answered. He sighed again, and looked at the picture with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Sasori...I knew him. He was my best friend. I still do not know how I missed the signs...how I did not notice he had a problem with depression! He talked to me about his grandmother who lied to him about his parents...about how I was the only person in his life he could trust...," he told me. I was confused. He knew Sasori? How was that possible?

"Go on," I urged.

"When we were sixteen...Sasori...I suppose he simply...could not do it anymore. I know how he felt...I am amazed I managed to go through everything and retain my sanity...anyhow, when we were sixteen, Sasori's piano got smashed by his grandmother, who said it was stupid for a boy to play. That night, he called me. He sounded so...distressed, I hung up and rushed over to his house. Sadly, it was a few blocks away...so...I was not fast enough. He had already got his pocket-knife...and...I was too late," Gaara explained the rest of the story. So, Sasori committed suicide? How is that possible? I've talked to him!

"But I've seen him! I've talked to him! I...I...how?" I stuttered. Gaara turned and glared at me.

"Where does Sasori live? I need to talk to him...I need to see him after all these years...," he asked, obviously thinking about all the times he spent with his friend. "But before I do...I need to know what experiences you have had with the piano...or things that may have to do with Sasori," he requested. So I told him. I told Gaara everything, up to me walking up to his door. "That is Sasori. I need to talk to him, alone," the red-head sighed.

"Alone my ass, I'm going with you, un!" I demanded. When I saw Gaara's face, I nearly started laughing. He looked so surprised that I had demanded to go with him. "And we'll go tomorrow. Come to my house at ten a.m.,un," I told him, then walked out the door, satisfied.

**A/N:...okay! The ghost is revealed! YAY! Ha ha. Don't kill me if you love Sasori. I love Sasori too! JUST DON'T KILL ME D:.**


End file.
